A new Bat
by Aqua Marina
Summary: Terrry's mom and brother are missing, and so is Bruce and.... is batgirl back?
1. Terry's friends are missing

Terry was in a hurry. He ran down the street, past the toy shop, down the alley, and slowed down his pace. He was late for his date with Dana AGAIN and he knew she would be so upset if he didn't show up. He had to work late for Bruce and he so wanted to tell Dana about his night job, but Bruce would kill him if he did.  
  
He walked into the restaurant and brushed back his hair. He looked around quickly but didn't see Dana. He groaned. "Why oh why? Bruce, PLEASE! Please let me tell her!" He thought.  
  
"Terry, where were you AGAIN? Please Terry, if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me," a voice said from behind. Dana was dressed in a pink mini skirt and a black bandeau shirt.  
  
"You look… beautiful…" Terry said. "I mean, of course I want to see you, Dana! Why would I be here EVERY time Bruce lets me out of that cave of his?" Terry gasped.  
  
"What do you mean, "that cave of his?" Dana asked, curiously.  
  
"Dana.." Terry began.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me that's fine…" Dana said, reluctantly.  
  
"No. I have to tell you or you will be always upset." Terry said, slowly. "Here, sit down."  
  
He pulled up a chair and started telling her how he got roped into the business with Bruce. The part he left out of Bruce being batman was left out.  
  
"WOW!!! So all those times… you were gone… and Batman appeared….. you were BATMAN???" Dana asked, astonished.  
  
Everyone looked. "Oh, sorry! We're rehearsing for a play… did I say that loud?" Dana asked, innocently. They all looked convinced and turned to their usual doing.  
  
"So.. who else knows?" Dana asked.  
  
"Well, Max is the only other one." Terry added, "Just because she caught me!" He said quickly.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant and toward the park. It's a calm night, Terry. It's beautiful." Dana and Terry stayed there until midnight and left for home.  
  
On Dana's way home, a huge creature's shadow bounced from tree to tree. Dana didn't notice it and walked straight on home.  
  
Terry walked home and saw that his mom and brother were gone. He spotted a note that said," We have gone to see the Batman that is at 8:00."  
  
Terry looked shocked. Eight? It's past midnight!  
  
***********************************  
  
Please review, my friend Libby thinks that I won't get any! So please do. 


	2. Batgirl Appears

"I better go find them." Terry thought. He ran out into the streets. It was starting to rain but he didn't care. "Where in the world are they?" Terry thought. He searched the whole night but couldn't find them. He went to Bruce and saw that he wasn't there. "Where are they?" Terry though, frantically. It was four in the morning and he was beginning to feel nervous. He went home to get some sleep, although he didn't get any, and woke up at 7:00. Before he left for school he checked his brother and mother's rrom, but they weren't there. He sighed.  
  
"Terry, what's up? You don't look so well." Max asked, at lunch time. "Max. Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Terry whispered. "Yeah." Max said, curios. "My mother and brother are gone and so is Bruce. I don't know where they are." He said. "Oh! After school I'll help you look for them." Max said. "Thanks, oh… and I told Dana about… you know… my night job." Terry added. "WHAT?" Max exclaimed, but then said, "Okay."  
  
After school, Dana, Max, and Terry were sitting outside. "Terry, where do we start?" Dana asked. "Let's go to Bruce's. I'm sure there is something." Terry said.  
  
They left and when they arrived, Terry noticed Bruce's dog wasn't around. Dana and Terry went into check the cave and Max went to find Bruce's dog. As Terry and Dana entered Bruce's room, Max screamed. Terry and Dana ran out to see Max standing over a dog…. Bruce's dog!  
  
"What happened?" Dana asked. "I don't know! I just came over and saw him like this!" Max voice was shocked. "Check him for any markings." Terry instructed.  
  
Dana turned him over on his back and saw a weird sign engraved in his skin. "Hey! There's something here!" Dana said.  
  
It was a marking that looked like a ghost that was haunting even as you looked at it. Terry, Dana, and Max made their way back to the house. They pulled open the clock and walked down the narrow stairway.  
  
Dana looked around at the cases and gasped. "WOW!!!!" She was looking at the old batgirl costume.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Dana's scream echoed through the cave. "Bruce is… back…. There! And that ghost mark… is on him!" her voice wavered.  
  
They left the cave silently, but not before Dana made a trip back to the cases of batman and his allies.  
  
**************************************************  
  
That night, Terry left his house to do some checking of his own. He decided to fly over the city instead of driving. When he arrived at Bruce's cave, something moved silently through the cave. Terry was alarmed and prepared to spring on whoever it was. He jumped and looked astonished! "Batgirl? Who are you? Who's under that mask, and tell me quick!" Terry said, alarmed.  
  
*****************************************************************8  
  
Hehehehe! That's all for now. I hope you like it! Please review! And werewolf, thanks for reviewing the first time, my friend was surprised I got a review! 


	3. Batman and Batgirl are in a crunch!

"Terry?" Batgirl exclaimed. Terry gripped her hard. "Who are you?" He asked. "Terry, it's just me, Dana. Don't get all upset!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?" Batman asked. "Same reason you are." She retorted. "I found something when you just… popped out of no where!" Dana replied. "What was it?" he asked. "Come over here." Dana replied.  
  
She walked over past the cases and pulled him closer to the cold ground. "It's a piece of fur! From like a dog! " Terry said. "It's brow and soft." Dana replied.  
  
There was a huge crash!!  
  
Terry and Dana ran toward the noise out in the back. They ran past the trees and hid behind one. There was a huge beast. It had brown fur all over it's back. "You stay here, Dana, and don't go anywhere!" Batman said, and before Batgirl could say anything, he jumped toward the beast. "Yeah, right. Like I'm stayin' here!" Dana retorted. She was about to jump behind the huge tree, when she decided to come when he needed her. "That'll show him he can't do everything alone!" Batgirl said, furiously.  
  
Batman hit the beast with a huge blow but the beast shook it off and pounded him. "OOOHHPHH!" Dana replied. She took a deep breath and lounged forward. She hit him from the side and he fell. She took a rope and tied it around the beast before he could escape. She hurried toward Terry and cried out to him. "Wake up, wake up!" Dana shook him hard. He opened his eyes for a minute just to utter a warning, "Wa…tch ou..t. Behi behind y…." He tried to speak, but it was too late. The beast had snuck up behind Batgirl and hit her with a hard stick. She cried out and fell into deep, darkness.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"And we need to find a way to get the cops off our tail…" a voice coming from far away, was saying. Dana groaned. "What is this place?" she wondered. She suddenly remembered what happened and looked around wildly.  
  
She was in a dungeon, which it seemed to look like. There were thick walls all around with water dripping from the top. "Gross," she thought. She was lying on the floor and there was no lighting. She looked up toward the ceiling. It was a high ceiling with holes in it and she could see bright stars twinkling down on her. She snapped out of her trance and looked around. "Where is Terry?" Dana thought. She tried to cry out but she couldn't seem to speak.  
  
There was a groan from close by and Dana looked around, hoping. "T…Terry?" She croaked. The voice groaned again. "D…D…Dana? Is.. that… you?" the voice called. Dana recognized it and jumped up. "Where are you?" She called, frantically. She crawled on the floor and felt his hand. "T…Terry! I.." Dana started to say, but the cell door interrupted her. "It's opening!" Dana thought to herself. Terry whispered, quietly in her ear. "Lie down!" They both fell down. "WAKE UP!" the same voice from when Dana woke up, said harshly. He came over and kicked Dana hard. "Don't hurt her!" Terry yelled. "I knew you would respond to that!" the voice, said, laughing. "GET UP! 44543 get them and bring 'em to the H room." He said, harshly and he left with a sweep of a cape.  
  
As he walked by, Dana saw he was a tall man with a long black cape. He had long hair and as his walked, his shoes made loud clanking noises.  
  
"Come now, or Falcon will punish you!" the man called 44543 said, harshly.  
  
Dana and Terry followed hastily out of the cell and walked down a dark corrider.  
  
It was filled with dying bodies and skulls. "Who would do this?" asked Dana, timidly. "Falcon." 44543 said, tersely. "Why?" Terry asked. He's starting a revolution. That's all I can say. And even at that, I've said too much. Now Hurry!" 44543 said, hurriedly.  
  
They walked down through the winding corridor and stopped in front of a room with a huge H on it. 44543 opened the door and before anyone of them stepped in, Terry and Dana gasped.  
  
****************************  
  
I hope you like it, and please review. And Dr. Lauryl , I don't know much about fanfiction, so I don't have a clue what you just said about, "If I want reviews so much why don't I accept anonymous reviews" 


	4. Intro to Experiment X

"Mom? Matt?" Terry thought, in his head. He didn't want to say it out loud or someone 44343 might hear. But Terry looked at them with wonder.  
  
Right in front of Terry were his mother and brother, apparently unconscious. Next to them was a man bending down so that his head was not in view, but Terry recognized who it was.  
  
"Bruce!" Terry said.  
  
"Oh, so you know them?" a feminine voice said from the back of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Dana asked, bravely. The voice chuckled. "You won't be needing to know who I am, dear. You just worry about your own skin." The feminine voice responded.  
  
"What is your name?" Terry asked. The voice sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't place who it was.  
  
"Oh? You really want to know?" The voice said in a mocking tone. "I am 445111. Falcon's best warrior." 445111 responded. Behind her 44543 snorted. "What did you say?" 445111 asked, irritated. "You know, 44543, I have Falcon's trust! YOU , on the other hand, dishonored ALL of us! You have to gain his master's trust back! So shut your stupid mouth up!!!" 445111 yelled.  
  
Just then Terry's mom and Matt woke up.  
  
"Please, 445111. Don't shout." A deep voice responded. It was the same voice that had shown up back in the cell.  
  
"I'm sorry, master." 445111 said, bowing. "That's fine. Now, gather up the prisoners and talk to them about Experiment X." The man added, "44543. You come with me!" "Yes, Falcon, my master." 44543 said, unhappily. The man called Falcon and 44543 exited.  
  
"So… It is my duty to tell you about Experiment X. It is the experiment that the wonderful master has planned to execute soon. You all will be master's specimens and you will not hesitate to help him!!! His master is the greatest!" 445111 said, proudly.  
  
"There's nothing to be proud about!" Dana shouted. "You and your master whatever you call him, are taking us to do some stupid experiment."  
  
445111 laughed. "Oh, my. You are a feisty one!" "Now get up! I'm taking you to Room X." She barked.  
  
"But, Bru…" Terry began, but stopped. "That man is not awake." He didn't want to give away that he knew Bruce and that Bruce was in link with Batman. Actually, he use to BE Batman!  
  
"Oh, IDIOT! WAKE UP!!" 445111 screamed. "I am very, very, very, very, anxious to get Falcon's trust." She laughed to herself. "And his love." She said, under her breath, but no one heard.  
  
She walked over to Bruce and kicked him hard. She had to scream five times, "WAKE UP!" before he did.  
  
"Terry was about to come pulling her away but Bruce finally woke.  
  
"If you don't move, I will tell Falcon that you all refuse to go with me and you all will be punished severely." She said, through gritted teeth.  
  
They got up and she walked to the door. Terry longed to go up to his family and ask them how they were, but knew better.  
  
They walked through the hall and Terry decided to talk to Bruce. "So, how did you get here?" Terry asked. Bruce looked at him sideways. "How are we goin' to get out?" Terry added, under his breath. "I think we should understand what is happening. Then we should probably attack them." Batgirl, Dana, said. "Good thinking." Bruce said, surprised at who was under the mask.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she asked, curiously. "I think I do." Bruce asked. "Do you know Terry?" Bruce asked, quietly. "Y..y..yes." she said. "Than I know who you are." Bruce mouthed, Dana, and she backed up, surprised. "Has he told you about me?" "Only countless times of how I make him late for his dates with you and you are always getting mad at him because of it. I'm sorry, but that's his duty and I warned him that I was very strict and hard and he agreed." Bruce replied.  
  
They arrived at a door that said, "Room X." They walked in and gasped. Terry's mother screamed.  
  
Did you like it?? Please review, I'd like to know how it is. Thanks. 


End file.
